A headlamp for a motorcycle is disclosed in which means for rotating a light distribution area in a direction opposite to a vehicle body bank direction is employed so that a wide visual field can be secured even at cornering during night driving (for example, see Patent Document 1). In this Description. “light distribution” means a spatial distribution of light projected from a light source.
Another headlamp for a motorcycle is disclosed in which a plurality of lamps is equipped and a visual field is secured by sequentially turning on each of the lamps depending on a vehicle body bank angle (for example, see Patent Document 2).